Cherries and Sugar
by QuestionedIdentities
Summary: I hate how much I love her.


She hated her, hated her so much. Whenever she showed up, floating into the room like some kind of apparition, her long black hair trailing behind her, that toothy smirk stretching across her beautiful face, the princess could feel her stomach turn and begin to tie itself all up. Soon her face would follow suite, crumpling up into a messy heap of disappointment.

They were always bitter towards each other, but at this point Princess Bubblegum could barely remember what caused them to drift apart in the first place. Upon imagining the beautiful vampire queen she could only remember good memories, only after their time together turning sour and tasteless.

How many nights had they spent, lying around in bed in just their underwear, the vampire's soothing voice echoing through the bed chambers in melodic song, while Princess Bubblegum's pink fingers twisted her long black hair into intricate braids. Whenever she stopped singing the princess would pout and beg for more, wishing to soothe her soul and heart with the beautiful voice of this woman that she had become so smitten with.

Could anyone possibly be more beautiful then Marceline?

Bubblegum didn't think so.

When did she realize that she loved this woman, the queen of all the vampires? Bubblegum couldn't guess, it was always like she loved her from the moment they first met. It was like fate, destiny, decided to bring one queen to a princess and show them what real love was all about.

Their first kiss, so awkward and sweet, Marceline teasing how Bubblegum tasted just like cherries and sugar, how she was going to have to be careful, lest she suck the red right out of her lips. Without skipping a beat Bubblegum found her lips mashing back into Marcelines, willing to take the chances, hands running wildly through the dark tendrils of hair and pulling the vampire close.

The first time Marceline referred to the princess as her girlfriend. It was a light-hearted discussion, Bubblegum couldn't even remember what it was about. She did remember that the sentence ended with ". . . I guess. . . cuz you are my girlfriend."

Her pink eyes grew wide before Marceline laughed, leaning in to whisper in her ear, biting it softly with each syllable, "You're blushing."

The first time they made love, the way Marceline floated lazily above the bed, reading a magazine, not even glancing at Bubblegum when she entered the room. A loud cough escaped her lips before Marceline glanced over, cocking an eyebrow as her red eyes surveyed the princess slowly. She sat up, throwing the magazine on the bedside table before propping her chin into the cup of her hand, "You look cute, Bonnie."

"You think so?" She tugged softly at the red baby doll, a small smile creeping across her petite features as Marceline floated over, eyes never straying from the princesses half exposed body, "I would never lie to you about that, but you do realize where this is going right?"

That was Bubblegum's first time with a woman, unsure if it was Marceline's first. She didn't feel the need to pry about that, especially when she wanted to live in the moment, their bodies tangled together, their hair a mess, sweat dripping off their bodies and the sweet moans that escaped Marceline's lips, moans that called out 'Bonnibell' with the perfect dosage of passion and longing.

A shirt that Marceline had left behind from their first passionate night became a prize for Bubblegum. A trophy to show that she had indeed slept with the vampire queen, proof that maybe, just maybe, this woman loved her back. It smelled like her, it was her, and Bubblegum treated it like gold whenever she took it off, gently placing it on the bed, servants advised to not touch it. When she returned in the evening she would pull it on again, embracing it's smell, it's feel, until her queen would come back to her.

When Marceline wasn't around Bubblegum would often find herself craving the vampires touch, her fingers lacing together with hers, their naked bodies pressed against each other, Marceline teasing that her Bubblegum's lips tasted sweeter then usual that day. Often enough Bubblegum would find her fingers pressing at her triggers beneath her thighs, wondering if on those sleepless nights when they were alone, if Marceline was thinking about her Princess, touching herself as well.

No matter what memories lingered though, they were no longer together. Bubblegum had loved Marceline with all her heart, and over the years they grew distant and ended their relationship. At first Bubblegum didn't care, annoyed with Marceline's selfishness and lack of compassion, but soon enough the tears came, the princess overcome with grief of her lost love. Destiny had brought this vampire to her and just as quickly as she was given this love it was taken away from her.

Marceline was out of reach now, a love that she had lost, a love that was slowly drifting away from her fingertips. Whenever they ran into each other the feeling was neutral, laced with lingering hostility. Yet still, whenever Marceline's lips spoke Bubblegum's name she could feel the shivers down her spine.

She hated Marceline. She hated how she had wasted years with this woman, her beautiful face imprinting her mind with every waking moment they weren't together. Bubblegum hated how Marceline had never uttered the words "I love you".

Was that where things fell apart?

Bubblegum remembered asking if Marceline loved her, but the vampire refused to respond, saying that it didn't matter since they were together. They fought after that. Was that the breaking point? If Bubblegum didn't pressure Marceline, asking for an answer, a response, a confession of love, would they have still been together?

But at the same time, would it had drove Bubblegum mad, believing that there was a possibility that Marceline never loved her? Did she just stay around because it was fun? Was Bubblegum the fool for believing that they had a future together?

Was this not love?

Bubblegum loved Marceline, were those feelings so one sided.

Most importantly, Bubblegum hated that even after all that had happened, no matter how much she hated the vampire queen, her heart was still in possession of the beautiful vampire queen. The first, and only woman to ever steal her heart.

Bubblegum knew that she would always love Marceline


End file.
